Sons of Fenrir
'' '' "We don't know what the Top Brass back on Holy Terra will think when they see the state our worlds are in, and I don't care! What I care for is that we are pious in our faith to the God Emperor and we are defending his people, OUR people from the horrors of war..." ''- General Maximus Regulus-Octavius; speaking to the Council of Planetary Governors when questioned because of his unorthodox handling and development of technology.'' The Sons of Fenrir is an Imperial Guardsman Regiment native to Veðrfölnir that is unique among the numerous regiments that are serving the God Emperor of Mankind in the defense of its people across the known galaxy. Its home sector, Ygdrassil is composed of ten planets six of which is populated and located along the outermost reach of the Milky Way Galaxy (previously marked lost/ feral in Imperial Star Maps; Segmentum Ultima, outermost edge). Regimental History The Sons of Fenrir traces it roots from the different Guardsman Regiments that were stationed along the Ygdrassil system that were left behind due to the incident called by the inhabitants as "The Great Tragedy". Mixed unit customs, traditions and battlefield tactics intertwined and gave birth to the uniqueness of the Sons of Fenrir. Sons of Fenrir Guardsmen and women are better equipped and employ a wide range of battlefield tactics that have been refined and restructured due to being isolated from Imperium control. Regimental Homeworld Though not a Fortress World, an average of ten percent of the population per occupied world in Ygdrassil sector (except for Midgard) voluntarily join the Regular Forces of the sector's Military. Well equipped and trained in unorthodox methods and battlefield tactics, Sons of Fenrir soldiers are known for being able to adapt to battlefield conditions quickly. Sons of Fenrir Regiments march to battle bearing their Black/ Grey/ Olive green motiff. Recruitment "Our enemy is a thinking and moving enemy! They do not stay in one place and wait for you softgums to shoot them! We will train you here to be better at THINKING and MOVING while you shoot those warp blasted critters... be it heretics, xenos or the unclean!" ''- Drill Sergeant Wilks, speaking to a batch of Recruits undergoing Basic Soldiery Training.'' Volunteers from allover the Ygdrassil sector flock to the Capital World Veðrfölnir to enlist in the Regular Forces. The recruits are then processed thru a battery of screening tests (Physical, Medical, etc.) to determine eligibility to serve the Emperor. The recruits or "Guardsmen Apsirants" are taken to Dragon's Isle, and entire continent where the Sons of Fenrir Training Unit dedicated to training and educating soldiers is permanently stationed. There, the recruits undergo one year of very brutal training and attend Military Science subjects. The Sons of Fenrir is also notorious for training and deploying psykers as Special Forces and Team Leaders for its famed Pathfinder Teams. Regimental Organization The Sons of Fenrir is divided into five major army formations which can be considered regiments by their own right due to size and composition. Each field army comes fully staffed and equipped with their respective complements from basic gear, specialized gear to armored assets and artillery pieces. Every army is uniformly equipped and organized as follows: '' '' Officers: * Lord General - Overall Commander of the Sons of Fenrir. * General - Commander of a Field Army. * Colonel - Commands a Brigade sized formation. * Leftenant Colonel - Commands a Battalion sized formation. * Major - Commands a Company sized formation. * Captain '''- Holds Staff positions in a formation or EX-O to a Company sized formation. * '''Leftenant - Commands a Platoon sized formation. Enlisted Personnel: * Staff Sergeant - Senior NCO usually leading a squad. * Sergeant - Senior NCO usually leading a fireteam. * Corporal - Junior NCO. * Private - Lowest rank. It is also notable that the Sons of Fenrir do not have Commissars in their ranks as through the years, former Commissars get killed or elevate up the command chain. The Sons of Fenrir circumvents this handicap by empowering squad leaders, thereby, ensuring the efficiency of the unit down to its smallest formation. Tactics "In a meeting engagement, do try to push the enemy. Maneuver a company or a battalion to its flanks to divide the attacker's firepower." ''- Captain Arthorius Stormglass, briefing newly assigned Leftenants to his unit.'' Cut-off from Imperial Command Structure and no Adeptus Astartes for support, The Ygdrassil defense force with the help of concerned civilian volunteers scavenged from whatever that is left from previous campaigns that passed the sector. Constantly besieged by Ork forces and the occasional Dark Eldar and Tau raid, Sons of Fenrir command initiated the "Self Sufficiency Program" for its armed forces as well as auxiliary force. The program encouraged innovations to almost all aspects of living among the Imperial citizens that occupy the sector. Among these innovations was the establishment of the Veðrfölnir War Academy, where the military leadership of Ydrassil Defense Force study all aspects of warfare to enhance the battlefield performance of its primary fighting force. This led to the unorthodox fighting method of the Sons of Fenrir, where the standard attack for other regiments is to charge an enemy position head-on; the Sons of Fenrir will execute coordinated maneuvering of units to disrupt, distract and nullify the enemy's focus ensuring lesser battle casualties. Another product of the program was the Fenrir Academy for Psykers where citizens with psionic talents are enforced to enroll; as tested and proven as the Sons of Fenrir may be, other regiments and over-zealous Inquisitors tend to keep an eye of suspicion to the regiment due to its incessant deployment of potent psychic soldiers. Wargear Scavenging and studying various pieces of tech and war materiel left by previous military campaigns and driven by the will to survive, the Veðrfölnir Planetary Defense force (later to be reorganized as the Sons of Fenrir) were able to come up with innovations as well as military assets unique to the forming regiment in adherence to Cult Mechanicus principles. Basic Infantryman's Gear: * Oliviera Assault Pattern "Lightbringer" Advanced Laser Rifle - More powerful and sturdy than the standard Lasrifle issued to common Astra Militarum forces. Designed and created by then Captain Irvine Oliviera, the Lightbringer fires superheated beams of coherent light enough to make significant damage to heavier Ork infantry-grade armor. Fires thirty shots per standard charge pack. * 18 Oliviera Pattern Advanced Laser Rifle Charge Pack - Standard issue capacitor batteries for the Lightbringer Advanced Laser Rifle. A Sons of Fenrir guardsman knows not to feed these types to the M36 Kantrael Pattern Lasgun '''as these will overload the outdated circuitry of the rifle. * '''Rheinmetall Defender Pattern "Toaster" Advanced Laser Pistol - Designed and created by scientist and tech researcher Drake Rheinmetall. Fondly called by SoF guardsmen as the "Toaster", this advanced laser pistol is much more durable and weather resistant than the standard issue Laspistols of other regiments. Easy to maintain and fires potent beams, this piece of equipment is a treasured sidearm by SoF guardsman regulars as well as auxiliary PDFs. Fires eight shots per standard charge pack. * 5 Rheinmetall Advanced Laser Pistol Charge Pack '''- Supercharged batteries for the Rheinmetall Defender Pattern "Toaster" Advanced Laser Pistol. * '''4 Frag Grenades - Frag Grenades use a combustible charge and special fillers of shrapnel fragments which make them potent anti-personnel weapons. Imperial Frag Grenades are roughly the size of a clenched fist and covered with a heavily notched shell, both to increase the shrapnel produced and provide a more secure grip for throwing. * 2 Krak Grenades - Krak Grenades are crafted with powerful concentrated explosives designed to punch holes in armoured targets such as vehicles or bunkers. While stronger than Frag Grenades, Krak detonations do not produce a blast effect and their more focused explosion makes them less practical as anti-personnel weapons. * 3''' '''M1 Demolition Charge Pack - These explosives were the evolution of the explosive charges used by hard-rock drillers and miners. Re-purposed and fitted with a reliable timer and adapter for a remote detornator; M1 Demolition Charges could devastate bunkers or blow down heavy doors or enemy barricades. Measuring at 1 inch thick, 2W x 3L; an average guardsman could carry three of these explosives. * Standard Combat Knife - No SoF regular in his right mind will be seen not carrying this traditional one-handed melee weapon. * 1 Set; Oliviera "Shield" Pattern Full-body Combat Armor and Helmet - Designed by Captain Irvine Oliviera and fabricated by scientist and researcher Drake Rhienmetall, this sturdy but lightweight force protection gear provides excellent protection against kinetic and energy based weaponry to a limited degree. The armor is actually made from composite materials meticulously combined to acquire the desired results. It also boasts an integrated power system, embedded communications gear, flashlight, wrist-mounted micro-computer and multipurpose scanner. * HEV suit underlay - To be worn under the issued Combat Armor. The Hazardous Environment Suit underlay is unique to the SoF regiment only. Used by its personnel during deployments, the suit protects its wearer from environmental hazards such as extreme cold and limited heat and corrosive acid spills exposure. * 1 Set; Imperial Guard Uniform '''- Traditional Astra Militarum uniform. Used by the SoF during Garrison Duties. * '''Breathing Mask - Protects its user from airborne toxins as well as other impurities in the air. * Night Vision Goggles -''' Provides the user with limited low-light vision and Night-fighting capabilities. * '''Rucksack * Lensatic Compass * Mess Gear and Water Canteen * Weapon Repair and Cleaning Kit * Multi-Tool Kit * 1 Set; Entrenching Equipment * First Aid Kit * Waterproof Rain Tarp * Fourteen Days MRE pack * Grooming Kit * Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer - A standard-issue Imperial text that covers a vast variety of topics, this book is possessed by all members of the Imperial Guard as part of their standard-issue equipment. The Primer is a basic guide that details everything a Guardsman needs to know: principles and regulations of the Imperial Guard, issued arms, attire, apparatus, and equipment, basic battlefield policy and Imperial Guard organisation and structure, elementary battlefield medical instructions, and a detailed guide on the foes of the Imperium. * Sons of Fenrir Field Manual 01-M41 "Field Survival" - Issued to SoF regulars. This Textbook contains fully illustrated guidelines on how to survive in certain situations. * Sons of Fenrir Field Manual 02-M41 "Equipment Care" - Issued to SoF regulars. This Textbook contains fully illustrated guidelines on how to maintain issued equipment. Logistics Technological advancements of both Civilian and Military sectors are provided by the Factory World Midgard. Basic needs such as Food and other essentials are provided for by the local production centers on non-factory worlds along the Ygdrassil sector. Local inter-planetary traders facilitate the transportation of goods and other wares-of-trade between worlds. Notable Military Assets With the discovery of several Adeptus Mechanicus forges and manufactorums on the abandoned world of Midgard, General Irvine Oliviera gathered scientists, engineers and some volunteers to rehabilitate the various production facilities left on the surface of Midgard. This led to the construction and development of the following: Notable Personnel Notable Engagements Category:Imperium of Man Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments